New workers at the Akabeko
by Kitsune-Kokudo28
Summary: Oh no! The workers of the Akabeko are sick! It's up to the Kenshin-gumi to help out and save the day! Uhh... Well sort of... Please R&R I'm a newbie here! Thanks in advance and enjoy!
1. New workers at the Akabeko

Konnichiwa! I hope you enjoy my fic! Please feel free to give me ideas or any suggestions! I'm really new at this, I just registered so... Please no harsh critism and please R&R. Thank you in advance and enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my poem and my creativity   
  
(( blah )) -- Author's notes  


* * *

** New workers at the Akabeko**  
  
It was a bright sunny morning at the Kamiya Dojo residence. Everything was quiet and peaceful... Well not everything   
"Yahiko! Get back here!!!" screamed Kaoru as she was chasing him in the backyard.  
"No way! I'm getting tired of training! I need a break! Ugly people like you have no clue what break is!" Yahiko sneered and stick his tongue out at Kaoru.  
"UGLY!!! Yahiko you're gonna pay for this!" Kaoru yelled in anger and continued to chase after him, determined to have her revenge. Kenshin was at the back of the dojo doing the laundry, while humming a tune softly to himself.  
"Oro!" Kenshin fell onto his back in surprise, with his big comical bugged- eyes as Yahiko jumped over the laundry basket and quickly ran back into the dojo. Kenshin got onto his feet and blinked "What's going on?" he wondered to himself.  
"YAHIKO!!! GET BACK HE-RE AHHHH!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she tripped over the laundry basket and got her favourite kimono drenched in dirty water.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, as his clothes were also drenched. Kaoru twitched with annoyance and anger, and gave Kenshin a look as if she was going to blow up like a bomb. Kenshin sweat drops  
"Uh... I'll go and get you some fresh clothes, that I will" Kenshin stammered as he hurriedly ran into the dojo to fetch Kaoru some dry clothes.  
"Man... You sure are hopeless when it comes to chores missy" Sanosuke said coolly as he enters in the backyard and closed the back gate behind him. "And I thought you were just bad at cooking... Now I realise why Kenshin does the chores often around here," Sanosuke continually said. Kaoru narrowed her blue eyes and gritted her teeth. A few moments later Kenshin walked back into the backyard, while carrying Kaoru's fresh clothes  
  
"Miss Kaoru I got you some fresh clothes... Wha-" Kenshin's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped in horror.  
"Kenshin... Need... Some... Help...Here!!" Sanosuke yelled at he ran for his life away from the furious Kaoru, as she chases him with a laundry basket. "Get back here!!!" She yelled. Yahiko peeked behind the door from the dojo and quickly muffled his laugh with his hand, as he watched Sanosuke being chased by Kaoru.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" said Tae as she enters into the back yard and gasped in horror. Everyone froze completely as if they were on television pressed as 'pause'. Kenshin broke the short silence as he blinks and says to Tae "Miss Tae... What brings you here on this fine day?"  
"Fine... Fine my ass it is" muttered Sanosuke underneath his breath.  
"Well... Most of the workers at the Akabeko are sick. We need more people to help us, but we don't know who and I was wondering if-" Tae was cut off by Kaoru as she dropped the laundry basket and walked towards to Tae "Don't worry, we'll help you Tae! Won't we guys?" Kaoru said as she turned to Sanosuke and Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke blinked at Kaoru "Eerr.... I don't know about this I mea-" Sanosuke was cut off by Kaoru once again.  
"Great! Just tell us what to do Tae and we'll do it right away!" Kaoru said cheerfully as she gave Tae a reassuring smile.  
"My you are all very nice people, how can I repay you all?" Tae said, as she was happy to have wonderful friends at the Kamiya dojo.  
"Don't worry about it Tae, you have been very generous letting us eat at the Akabeko. It's the least thing we could do" Kaoru said as she smiles.  
"Well... I better get back to the Akabeko and help Tsubame to set out the table. I'll meet you all at the Akabeko once you all have eaten breakfast" Tae smiles at the others and leaves the dojo.  
  
At the Akabeko  
  
"Miss Kaoru... Is this is necessary?" asked Kenshin as he blushes from wearing an Akabeko working kimono ((the ones that the girls wear in the Akabeko, in the episodes ))  
"You've got to be kidding me!?" yelled Sanosuke, as he was mad about wearing a female kimono.  
"Oh shut up Sanosuke. We've got work to do here remember? So quit whining and get to work," said Yahiko as he helps Tsubame to carry some woks, trying to tolerate wearing female kimonos as he slightly blushes. This made Sanosuke even more mad that he wanted to beat the crap out of Yahiko, but he didn't as he saw one of Kenshin's 'don't think about it, or you'll be sorry that you will' look. So Sanosuke keep quite.  
"I'm sorry boys, we usually have females doing the waiter work. This is the only waiter clothes we have" said Tae in dismay as she knew this would happen.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tae, it's all right" said Yahiko as he place a wok on each table.  
"Yahiko you're so nice and helpful" beamed Tsubame. Sanosuke grins and leans over to Kenshin  
"Hey Kenshin... Looks like Yahiko is trying to impress Tsubame," He whispered, which made them both laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked the boys as she gave one of her famous frowns at them.  
"Eerr... Nothing! We were just telling each other a joke. Ain't that right Kenshin?" Sanosuke spluttered and nudged Kenshin with his elbow. Kenshin nodded his head quickly and gave a nervous smile at Kaoru  
"That's right" Kenshin said nervously.  
"Then get back to work. The customers are coming soon," Kaoru snapped and return back to her work.  
"I guess we better do what Miss Kaoru says," said Kenshin as he starts sweeping the floor with a broomstick.  
"You said it, " replied Sanosuke as he walks out the back to get some bail of rice.  
  
Meanwhile where Yahiko and Tsubame are...  
  
"Thank you for helping out little Yahiko" Tsubame cheerfully said as she smiles at him.  
"Ah! I told you not to call me little!!" Yahiko yelled at Tsubame as his whole face turned as ripe as a strawberry.  
"I'm sorry Yahiko" Tsubame gasped as she forgot about it and sweat drops. Yahiko blinks at Tsubame and sweat drops as he rubbed the back of his head "Ah... Forget about it... Just don't do that again... Ok?" Yahiko said, as he was afraid that he might hurt her feelings.  
"Ok, Yahiko" Tsubame smiles and grabbed two trays and gave one to Yahiko. Yahiko smiles back at Tsubame and took the tray that she gave him  
"Thanks" he said.  
"It's ok," Tsubame smiles as she was glad to talk to someone at her own age "we better get ready, the customers will be here any moment now"  
"Right" nodded Yahiko, as he walks beside Tsubame at the front of the counter, ready to serve the customers.  
  
Unexpectedly there was a noise full of customers entering into the Akabeko.  
"Why do I have a feeling this is not going to be good?" Sanosuke sighed to himself as he grabbed a tray getting ready to serve.  
"Hi, welcome to the Akabeko" Kenshin smiles at his first customers "What would you like to eat today?" he asked.  
"We would like to have beef stew with extra tofu and green tea please," replied a woman who was sitting next to her eight-year-old son.  
"Beef stew with extra tofu and green tea will be coming up, that it will" smiled Kenshin as he walks off to the kitchen to get their order.  
"Mummy is that a man or a woman? Cause that person looks like a woman" said the innocent eight-year-old boy as he points at Kenshin. Poor Kenshin sweat drops and face faults, as he heard what the boy said,  
"Don't point at people honey... It's rude," replied his embarrassed mother as she put his hand down. Sanosuke chuckles as Kenshin walks pass him  
"You know Kenshin... That kid's right... You do look like a woman" Sanosuke said and nudge Kenshin with his elbow.  
"Ha ha... Very funny Sano..." Kenshin replied sarcastically, as he was upset about this whole idea and continues his work.


	2. Sanosuke: The Drunk Basher

Konnichiwa! I hope you enjoy my fic! Please feel free to give me ideas or any suggestions! I'm really new at this, I just registered so... Please no harsh critism and R&R. Thank you in advance and enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my poem and my creativity   
  
(( blah )) -- Author's notes

* * *

**Sanosuke: The drunk basher**  
  
Sanosuke carried the hot beef stew to the customers.  
"Here you go!!" He said out loud, while he fan and blew his fingers from the hot beef stew. His customers blinked and sweat drops  
"Uh... Thank you" said one of the customers.  
"Don't mention it!!" Yelled Sanosuke as he quickly ran into the kitchen to put his hands in the sink.  
"Looks like you have some difficulties carrying the food around, that you have" Kenshin smiled teasingly at Sanosuke. Sanosuke gave Kenshin a glare "Well I like to see you try it" mumbled Sanosuke.  
"Actually I have...to give you some tips Sano... You should hold it with a cloth" Kenshin smiles and walked off to serve some more customers. Sanosuke sat on a chair and sulked ((Sanosuke sulking... That'll be the day)). He grabbed a towel and dried his hands  
"Can't believe that stupid girl made me and Kenshin to become waiters dressed in kimonos" he grumbled to himself as he put the towel on the table.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Excuse me sir... I don't think you should drink anymore..." said Tsubame to a drunken man who drank nine bottles of sake.  
"Shut up!! I don't need a weak scrawny girl telling me what to do!!!" Yelled the drunken man and whacked Tsubame's scared face.  
"Tsubame!!!" cried Yahiko, as he was infuriated and glared at the drunken man.  
"You're gonna pay for this!" Yahiko said angrily to the man, as he stood in a fighting stance with his bamboo sword.  
"Oh... And I suppose a kid like you dressed in a girl kimono is gonna stop me..." The drunken man replied as he slurred some of his words. Yahiko twitched as he caught the word 'kid' and 'girl kimono'.  
"Take this!!!" cried Yahiko as he tried to hit the drunken man with his bamboo sword. The drunken man evades Yahiko's swing and punched Yahiko in the gut, sending him flying across the room. The drunken man walked towards Yahiko, prepared to finish him off as he grabbed a dagger from his pants.  
  
"I don't like it when people who serve you a couple of drinks and starts to get worried about you... Then you just blow them off... That really pisses me off," Sanosuke said just in time as the drunken man stops from his position and regain his posture. "So...? What are ya gonna do about it huh?" said the drunken man as he sways to and fro.  
"I'm gonna do this..." replied Sanosuke as he cracked his knuckles out loud and punched the guy right in the face giving him a bleeding nose job.  
"Argh!!!! My nose!!! You bastard!! ((Sorry for the language ;;))" howled the drunken man as he fell onto his knees, clutching onto his precious bleeding nose. Sanosuke grabbed the man's collar and looked at him face to face, while giving him an icy glare. "Get out! And think through your thick skull before you come here again!!" shouted Sanosuke and threw him out of the Akabeko and into a stack full of hay.  
  
"What did you do that for!!" yelled Yahiko as he got back to his feet "I almost had him!" Sanosuke blinked at Yahiko and grins  
"Well... I was bored and I saw you sleeping, so I decided to have some fun" Yahiko glared and growled at Sanosuke but suddenly stopped as Tsubame came running towards Yahiko  
"Yahiko! Are you all right?!" cried Tsubame. Yahiko blinks at Tsubame and slightly blushes  
"Yeah... I'm all right... You're- you're not hurt are ya?" asked Yahiko as he was worried about her even though he doesn't show it.  
"I'm fine" smiled Tsubame. "Thank you so much Sanosuke, I'm sure glad to have you helping us" Tae smiled as she watched the whole scene. Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head  
  
"Ah... Like I said don't mention it... I was bored anyway... That guy just came right in to get rid of my frustration" Sanosuke said while he walked off to the kitchen the customers' orders. He stops in the middle of his way and turned around to Tsubame  
"You know Tsubame... You better be careful... Yahiko have problems dealing with girls like you" Sanosuke smirked and quickly walked off. Yahiko turned red and ran after Sanosuke  
"SANOSUKE!!!" Tsubame blinks at Sanosuke's comment and giggled.  
  
"Thank you sir. Have a nice day!" smiled Kaoru as she waves to her customer goodbye. She picked up the dishes her customer had left and happily carried them to the kitchen. Kenshin watched her as she pass him by and smiles 'Miss Kaoru is very happy today, that she is' Kenshin thought to himself and carried on with his duties.  
"You're very happy today Kaoru" said one of the chefs in the kitchen.  
"Oh I'm just happy that it's a nice sunny day" cheered Kaoru as she put the dishes in the sink and walked off with a happy smile. Humming outside, while Kaoru fetches a pail of water from the well she heard three familiar voices in the restaurant.  
  
"Who could it be? I thought I heard them from somewhere?" Kaoru said out loud to herself. Sanosuke walked beside the door "Hey missy"  
Kaoru squealed and dropped the bucket. Sanosuke blinked and sweat drops, as he wasn't aware that he made her startled  
"Um... Guess you haven't fetch the water yet... Well the guys in the kitchen need it. Just to uh... let you know" replied Sanosuke as he uncomfortably scratched behind his neck and walked off. Kaoru blinked for a moment as she almost had a heart attack from Sanosuke interrupting her thoughts. She gave a loud sigh of relief  
"Oh... Not again..." whined Kaoru as she picked up the bucket to fetch the water from the well once again.  
  
"Yay! We're gonna eat beef stew!!!" cried out Ayame and Suzume. Megumi smiled down at the girls  
"Come on, let's go and get us a table" said Megumi as she gently nudges them both. "Okay!" they both smiled and walked in front of Megumi, looking around to find a table. "Hey look! There's uncle Kenny!!" shouted Ayame while she points at him.  
"He looks funny wearing those clothes" Suzume giggled and they both ran up to Kenshin screaming "UNCLE KEN!!!"   
"Oro?" Kenshin said quizzically and turn to the direction of the voice.  
"Oh... Ayame and Suzume. What are you two doing here?" asked Kenshin, as he pleasantly smiles at the both of them.  
"We're here to eat beef stew!!!" smiled Ayame   
"Yah, we're going to eat beef stew," repeated Suzume and smiles. Megumi walked up behind Ayame and Suzume, and blinks as she saw Kenshin.  
"Oh Sir Ken... What are you doing here? And... Why are you wearing those clothes?" asked Megumi while she points at Kenshin's 'work clothes'  
"Oh... Miss Megumi. I'm here to help Miss Tae at the Akabeko, that I am" smiles Kenshin, while he sweat drops.   
"Oh how noble of you Sir Ken" praised Megumi, as her eyes sparkled in delight  
  
"Heheheheheh..." sniggered Yahiko as he watches Kenshin and Megumi behind the counter. He stood up and quickly ran into the kitchen to a piece of paper and ink set with a paintbrush.  
"That'll teach him from messing with me" whispered Yahiko as he writes a note for Kaoru outside.  
  
_Dear Kaoru,  
  
I would like to express my feelings about you by writing a poem.  
  
Kaoru is like a monkey  
Make that a donkey   
All she does is snooze about   
And smell like an old trout   
She can't even cook for chickens   
I rather climb six mountains   
Her face is worst than her cooking   
One look at her and I'll be puking  
  
From Sanosuke P.S. For the sake of Kami... Stay inside._  
  
"Can't wait to see the look on Kaoru's face" smirked Yahiko, as he fans the paper with his hand. He quickly folded the paper in half and shoved it in his pocket, and quickly walked back inside to find Kaoru. "Miss Megumi where is Dr Gensai?" asked Kenshin as he brought some tea for them and place it on the table.  
"Dr Gensai wanted to stop by at his friend's place, so he asked me if I could take Ayame and Suzume for lunch" replied Megumi while she sips her tea. "Uncle Ken..." said Suzume as she tugs his clothes  
"Are you going to work here everyday?" Kenshin sweat drops and place his hand on Suzume's head"No... I'm afraid I'm not going to work here everyday. Besides if I work here everyday, I won't be able to see you, cause I'll be busy, that I will"   
"Miss Megumi?" Kaoru blinked as she walked towards the table.  
"Oh Miss Kaoru... You're working here too?" Megumi asked in a surprised tone and continues to speak "Aw... It must be so hard for Sir Ken to work with such a violent girl" Megumi gloomed as she wrapped her arms around Kenshin. Kenshin blush furiously and sweat drops, not knowing what to say he gave a nervous "Oro..."  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she glares at Megumi and Kenshin. Her eyebrow begins to twitch and her fists trembled in anger.  
"KENSHIN!!!!!" Kaoru yelled and grabbed him by the collar from Megumi's arms and whacked him with a large wok, giving him a humongous lump on the head. (( Poor Kenshin T.T )) 


	3. Kaoru VS Megumi

Konnichiwa! Sorry it took long to add more chapters in, but to make it up for you guys... Have 2 chappies! Neway please R&R!  
  
Don't forget you can always give me any suggestions or ideas... I'm all ears!!!!  
  
((blah)) -- AN (Author's Notes)

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru VS Megumi  
**

Yahiko wandered inside the back area of the Akabeko, in slight frustration "Darn it... Where is she?"  
"Looking for Tsubame, Yahiko?" asked Sanosuke, as he happens to see Yahiko wandering around. Yahiko was startled to see Sanosuke and started to panic in his thoughts  
"Uh... Yeah... I was" Yahiko stuttered, seeing that his mind of thoughts was spinning round in circles of 'I better not screw this up' or 'Go away Sanosuke!' Sanosuke replied to Yahiko with his finger pointing at a direction to where Tsubame was  
"Oh... Well Tsubame is serving some customers at the front" Sanosuke turn around and started to head to where he was going.  
"Kay..." Yahiko pauses for a while and decided to use this time for a chance to get his revenge "Wait! Sanosuke!" Yahiko yelled  
"Hmm...?" Sanosuke replied as he stopped to turn around and look at Yahiko "What is it?" he asked.  
"Oh, I forgot to give this to Kaoru" replied Yahiko, while he grabbed the letter from his sleeve and hand it to Sanosuke "The postman gave it to me, this morning. Could you give it to her?" asked Yahiko, trying to act calm as possible. Sanosuke blinked at the letter and took it "Yeah, sure... What ever" he replied carelessly and walked off. As Sanosuke was out of sight, Yahiko gave a sigh of relief and an evil grin "Hehehehe...Can't wait to see Kaoru's face and her reaction!" he said to himself in excitement, as he ran off to serve some customers.

Mean while where Kaoru and the others were...  
"Kenshin! You jerk! How could you ever let... Let... A horrible woman like her to do that!" Kaoru furiously yelled at Kenshin, while gathering a lot of unwanted attention from the customers.  
"Oh my... Miss Kaoru... I knew you had a short temper... But I never knew it was that short" Megumi said, pretending to be innocent ((Which she's not! XP)). Kaoru growled at Megumi and grind her teeth, if there were any people around here or if they were back at the Dojo she would've pounce at Megumi, ripping her limb to limb.  
"Miss Kaoru... Please calm down, you're gathering unwanted attention from the customers, that you are" Kenshin said nervously, trying his best to calm Kaoru down let alone getting himself beaten to death. Kaoru twitched more than ever and quickly grabbed a plate of food and threw it at Kenshin's face ((Like she did to Sanosuke when Kenshin was kidnap by Shura )) and ran off.  
"Oro!" cried Kenshin as he almost fell on to the floor, but luckily ((Cause Kenshin wouldn't have any more bumps than he already has)) Miss Megumi caught Kenshin and held him with her arms.  
"Oh Sir Ken? Are you all right?" asked Megumi with a hint of concern in her eyes, while she removes the plate of food off his face. Unfortunately Kenshin couldn't reply as his eyes were in a swirly state and the fact that he was knocked out.  
"Poor uncle Ken" said Ayame as she sit beside Kenshin  
"Yeah poor uncle Ken" replied Suzume as she sits beside her sister.

As Kaoru ran with all her might, heading towards the back of the Akabeko, she stopped and angrily crossed her arms as she sat on the floor, sinking deep into her thoughts.  
"I wonder where'd that Missy go?" Sanosuke murmured to himself as he searched for Miss Kaoru. "Hmm... Maybe she went at the back," he answered to himself as he headed to the back. And of course Sanosuke was correct. Sanosuke blinked, as he never saw Kaoru so quiet, he gulps hoping he didn't somehow ignite Kaoru's temper.  
"Hey Missy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be serving some customers?" said Sanosuke with curiosity. Kaoru was snapped out of her thoughts and quickly turned around  
"Oh Sanosuke, I was just taking a short break" Kaoru replied with a fake smile. Sanosuke raised his eye brow at her, giving her the signal that he's not buying it, but he'll leave it aside for a while.  
"Hmph, what ever. Oh here take it, its for you" Sanosuke said as he remembered to give Yahiko's letter to Kaoru. "Well, you better start working Missy. See ya" Sanosuke replied as he returned to his work. Kaoru blinked at the letter and was about to open it, when one of the chefs came and spoke to her  
"Oh Kaoru, could you please fetch us some more water? Thanks" he replied as he left. Kaoru looked at the letter one more time and shrugged  
"Oh well... I could always read it when I get back to the Dojo" she said to herself and grabbed a bucket to fetch the chefs some water from the well.

"Well Miss Megumi, I should better go out to serve some customers, that I should" Kenshin smiled as he stood up, retrieving his tray.  
"See you again uncle Ken" chirped Ayame and Suzume, while they watched their wandering uncle, serving the customers.  
"Well Ayame and Suzume, you better start eating otherwise the food will get cold" replied Megumi as she reached for a pair of chopsticks and an empty bowl.  
"Yeah!" agreed Ayame and Suzume as they both started eating.  
"Hey look! It's uncle Sano!" pointed Suzume with her mouth full.  
"And he's wearing those funny clothes like uncle Ken is" giggled Ayame as she sees him.  
"Hey uncle Sano!" smiled Suzume and Ayame as they waved to him. Hearing his own name Sanosuke turned around and smiled at Ayame and Suzume as he saw them. He then lifted his gaze up and saw Megumi and sagged in misery. He walked up towards them and sat between Ayame and Suzume.  
"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Sanosuke. Megumi gave a disgusted look at Sanosuke and replied with sarcasm  
"Oh we're just here to eat, that's all. No biggy, but I wouldn't say that, since I never seen _**that**_ side of you before" Sanosuke gave Megumi a confused look and blinked  
"What side?"  
"The side that you... How should I say it...? Touching your feminine side by... Cross dressing"  
"WHAT!!!" Sanosuke yelled in disbelief, while his face turn into a dark red shade, darker red than Kenshin's hair.  
"You heard me," replied Megumi as she reached out for a piece of beef and ate it. Sanosuke twitched and clenched his fists in anger  
"You've gotta be kidding me?! I'm just helping around like Kenshin is! I just have to wear this dumb clothes cause Tae told me too!" Sanosuke yelled. Ayame and Suzume blinked at Sanosuke and smiled at each other.  
"Adults say funny long words," Suzume said to her sister with her face covered in rice.  
"Yeah, if only we know what they're saying. I wonder what cross dressing means" Ayame wondered as she grabbed a piece of beef with her chopsticks.  
"Yah, me too" replied Suzume. Sanosuke and Megumi began to have a verbal fight against each other, with words throwing around the place such as 'Fox lady!' and 'Idiot'. With all the squabbling from Megumi and Sanosuke, Yahiko turned around and wondered where was the squabbling was coming from. Yahiko sweat drops as he found out that the squabbling was Sanosuke and Megumi. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to serve some customers and help Tsubame to fetch some water.


	4. Kaoru's Wrath

****

Hope you enjoy this chapter! And stay tuned for more chapters and chaos!!!  
  
Please R&R!!! Or ya can give me any suggestions or ideas... Like I said before... I'm all EARS!!!  
  
Neway enjoy!  
  
(( blah)) -- Author's Notes  
  
**

* * *

Kaoru's Wrath**

Kenshin walked towards his customers and placed their luscious meals in front of their faces "Enjoy your meal" smiled Kenshin as he gave them a polite bow and walked off. As Sanosuke and Megumi continued with their verbal fight, many customers whispered to each other and try to finish their meals to get away from them as soon as possible.  
"Oro!" cried Kenshin as he saw the sight of Sanosuke and Megumi. He sweat drops and glanced at Megumi and Sanosuke with his blue bug-eyes, turning left to right.  
"Well at least I don't go all goo-goo gaga over Kenshin!" Sanosuke protested and tried to impersonate Megumi's voice ((I like to see that .)), as he clasps his hands together and his eyes sparkled "Oh Sir Ken! What will I do without you? Would you like an examination? Or how about a foot massage?" Hearing this mockering coming from Sanosuke, Megumi was about to explode. Her whole face turned bright red as she was embarrassed ((not to mention pissed off ))  
"How dare you say that!" Megumi growled at Sanosuke.  
"Uh... Sano... Miss Megumi... you should both calm down, that you should" Kenshin said nervously, trying to break the verbal fight. Megumi ears twitched and saw Kenshin, she quickly straightens her posture and acts as if nothing had happened  
"Oh Sir Ken! Are you taking another break?" Megumi asked.

"Uh...Well..." Kenshin replied, not knowing what to say to her, luckily Ayame saved him ((Thank you Ayame! ))  
"Aunty Megumi... It's getting late, grandpa might get worried" Ayame said as she tugged Megumi's sleeve.  
"Yah, grandpa might get worried" repeated Suzume. This was the end of the verbal fight between Sanosuke and Megumi. Sanosuke grinned like a Chester cat ((That purple cat with stripes in 'Alice in Wonderland')), claiming his victory.  
"Yah, grandpa might get worried" Sanosuke sneered. Megumi glared at Sanosuke, she knew that he won the fight and retreated.  
"You're right Ayame and Suzume, lets go back to the clinic" Megumi replied to the children. Before they left, they both bid their farewells to Sanosuke and Kenshin.

"I wondered if she got the letter by now?" Yahiko wondered and saw Kaoru giving the chefs more water. "That's strange... Shouldn't she be running around chasing Sanosuke? Wait a sec! What if Sanosuke didn't give it to her?! What if he... No it can't be... Otherwise I'll be able to hear Sanosuke calling me... I better find out!" Yahiko thought to himself and quickly ran to Kaoru, hoping that his revenge wouldn't go to waste. "Hey Kaoru!" Hearing her name, Kaoru turned around without hesitation  
"What is it Yahiko?" She asked in confusion. Not knowing what to say, Yahiko quickly thought of something to say at the top of his head  
"Uh... Do you have the keys to the storeroom? Miss Tae told me to get some more food in the storeroom, but it's locked and I don't have the keys to it"  
"Oh, I just opened the storeroom a few minutes ago and locked it" Kaoru replied as she reach her hand in her sleeve to get the keys, but accidentally pulled out Yahiko's letter. "Whoops," Kaoru bends down to get the letter and put it back in her sleeve, and gave Yahiko the keys "here are the keys" Yahiko took the keys and blinked when Kaoru put his letter back. "Uh... Kaoru, what's that letter for?" Yahiko asked, even though he knew.  
"I don't know. Sanosuke gave it to me, I haven't got time to read it yet" replied Kaoru. "Well I better get going to serve some customers, so do you Yahiko. Now get a move on!" yelled Kaoru, which made Yahiko run faster than the speed of light to the front of the Akabeko near the doorway, where all the customers are served.  
"She hasn't read it yet...Damn... Oh well... I guess I should wait till she reads it. And once she reads it, I'll get my revenge!" Yahiko said out loud proudly to himself.

It was almost the end of the day and there were now fewer customers in the Akabeko than there was this morning. So the Kenshin group kindly helped Tae and Tsubame to clean up the Akabeko.  
"Thank you all so much, you all helped so much!" Tae said happily to Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke.  
"Thank you!" Tsubame said quietly as her cheeks blushed a bit.  
"No problem at all, I'm glad that we helped" Kaoru replied with a cheerful smile.  
"And to repay you all for your help. The next time you come over, how about I serve you all for free" smiled Tae.  
"WOW! All right!! Free food!! Woo-hoo!!" cheered Yahiko as he jumps up and down in happiness.  
"Are you sure Miss Tae? We wouldn't want to give you any trouble" Kenshin put a concerned look on his face  
"Well I'm sure the chefs don't mind cooking for you all for free, since you all helped us so much and I bet they'd be more than happy to cook for you all," replied Tae. Sanosuke gave Tae a big and wide cheesy grin and asked her  
"So... Tae... Does that mean I don't to pay you back. Since I help you?" Tae frowned at Sanosuke and crossed her arms  
"Nope. That doesn't even cover your tab Sanosuke" Sanosuke slumped and mumbled "Even though I helped you... You're still making me pay..." After hearing that from Sanosuke everyone laughed at him, even Kenshin.  
"Well Miss Tae, we'd be should get back home... It's getting late," replied Kaoru. The Kenshin group said their goodbyes to Tae and Tsubame as they leave the Akabeko.

Meanwhile in the Kamiya Dojo where the Kenshin group are...  
"Well that was a very long day, that it was" Kenshin said while he stretched his arms and yawned. Kaoru too was tired and replied back before she went to her room  
"Yeah, I need to change... These clothes are as dirty as ever" As Kaoru got changed in her room; the boys sat in the training area ((more like bumming around... But I guess that's acceptable))  
"So tired" yawned Sanosuke as he lied on the floor. Feeling like a dead corpse Yahiko managed to reply  
"Same here". Few minutes later of silence and some short conversations, Kenshin got up "I guess I should make some tea, that I will" at that point Kenshin left the room and made some tea in the kitchen.  
"Oh by the way Yahiko, I gave that letter to the little Missy" Sanosuke said as he looks at Yahiko.  
"Okay, good" Yahiko replied nervously.  
"By the way, do you have any idea what's that letter about?"  
"Uh... Nope..." Yahiko hesitantly answered to Sanosuke. Sanosuke glanced at Yahiko and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay..." Soon Kenshin arrives back into the room with a tray of cups and a Japanese teapot filled with green tea. He put the tray on the floor and quietly sipped his tea.

When Kaoru finished changing her clothes, she realised she forgotten something and turned around, scanning her bedroom from left to right. "Oh, I almost forgot!" said Kaoru as she remembers to read Yahiko's letter. She walked towards the letter that she left on the floor and unfolded it. She sat down on the floor and began to read the letter out loud ((Uh-oh... Not good...))

_Dear Kaoru,_

_I would like to express my feelings about you by writing a poem.  
_

She blushed a little and thought to herself out loud "Could it be... That Kenshin is professing his love to me?" She continued to read the letter.  
  
_Kaoru is like a monkey  
Make that a donkey  
All she does is snooze about  
And smell like an old trout  
She can't even cook for chickens  
I rather climb six mountains  
Her face is worst than her cooking  
One look at her and I'll be puking  
_

"Now way! It can't be Kenshin! He's too innocent! ((True...)) Gr... Who ever did this is DEAD!" Kaoru yelled as her whole room was covered in hot steam, which was coming from her anger. Kaoru looked down at the bottom of the letter and read it silently.

_From Sanosuke_

_P.S. For the sake of Kami... Stay inside._

Her face turned red, full of anger. She ripped Yahiko's letter into confetti and grinds her teeth. She stands up, not bothering to glance at Yahiko's confetti letter, clenches her fists tightly and yelled her lungs out "SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
